Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved light ring structure for vehicle lamp. More particularly, the light emitted from a light source is emitted uniformly to keep high brightness and uniform color in the light ring structure for vehicle of the present invention.
Description of Related Art
All kinds of vehicle can shorten the time which is required for transporting people and all kinds of article between two places, further increasing convenience in daily life and transporting the all kinds of article, so people love to buy the vehicle to use. Therefore, all kinds of vehicle are seen in the entire roadway. In general vehicle, all kinds of lamps, such as headlight, side light, tail light, direction signal, brake light, are set at the different location for emitting different color lights under different status to remind the other drivers and pedestrian to pay attention to the location of approach vehicle or the traffic direction, meanwhile, the lamps illuminate the road condition to ensure the traffic safety when night driving, at dark or at poor visibly. However, for vehicle designer, the vehicle lamp is not only for illumination, it is also designed to fit the vehicle body line, so the vehicle designer often think hard to design the location of the distance light, fog light, direction signal, even the location of the side light, position light, recognition light.
Therefore, a light-guiding ring for setting on the vehicle is researched and developed by the manufacturer. The light-guiding ring promotes the function of warning and identification of the vehicle lamp, further increases the attraction. Please refer to the TW Patent application with the Issued No. M389054U1 on Sep. 21, 2010, “IMPROVED LED LIGHT RING FOR VEHICLE LAMP”. The LED light ring comprises a PCB board set with several LEDs, and a light collection ring cover with light transmission property. However, the foregoing improved LED light ring for vehicle lamp requires high cost in entire structure manufacture and spends more electric energy in use due to the PCB board set with several LEDs.
Moreover, please refer to the TW Patent application with the Issued No. M429616U1 on May 21, 2012, “LIGHT RING FOR VEHICLE LAMP,” and the TW Patent application with the Issued No. M334062 on Jun. 11, 2008, “LIGHT RING STRUCTURE FOR VEHICLE LAMP”. According to the FIGURE shown in the foregoing two patent applications, the light ring for vehicle lamp in the Issued No. M429616U1 comprises several light-emitting modules. Each light-emitting module comprises at least one light-emitting element, and LEDs are set at the two ends of the circular light-emitting element. It causes that the light ring for vehicle lamp requires high cost in entire structure manufacture, and that the LEDs need to be hidden, so the light shape has notch and unable to form an entire circle. Furthermore, the effect of light guide is still poor, so the light cannot be evenly diffused. The light ring structure for vehicle lamp in the Issued No. M334062 comprises cold cathode fluorescent lamp, so it requires high cost in manufacture and spends more electric energy in use. Moreover, the conductive parts are set on the two ends of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, likewise, the light shape at the conductive parts has notch and unable to form an entire circle.
Please refer to the TW Patent application with the Issued No. M368568U1 on Nov. 11, 2009, “LIGHT RING FOR AUTOMOBILE,” which comprises a light-guiding ring made of optical material with well light-conductive property, and two L-shaped incident portions bended and extended from one end of the light-guiding ring, which incident portions have a free end to be an incident surface. A light source is set at the incident portions and is emitted into the light-guiding ring, and when the light in the light-guiding ring illuminates the notch, the notch refracts or reflects the light to produce brightened dot like the light emitted by a light-emitting element, such as a lamp bulb or a LED, achieving the better decorative effect. Or, several dots for refracting or reflecting the light are set at one side of the light-guiding ring, so that the light is conducted in the light-guiding ring and then the light is reflected by the dots to produce uniform illumination. However, the brightened dot like the light emitted by a lamp bulb or a LED is too harsh, and the effect of light guide of the light reflected by the dots is poor, so the light cannot be evenly diffused.
Accordingly, the TW Patent application with the Issued No. M380255U1 on May 11, 2010, “IMPROVED LIGHT RING STRUCTURE” is issued by the manufacturer. The improved light ring structure comprises a light-guiding ring, an incident portion extended from one side of the light-guiding ring and perpendicular to the central axis line of the light-guiding ring. The incident portion has a first end as the first incident surface and a second end opposite to the first end for integrally connecting with the light-guiding ring. A V-shaped opening is formed corresponding to the second end of the incident portion, and a light source illuminates the incident portion via the first incident surface, and the light emitted from the incident portion illuminates into the light-guiding ring via the second incident surface. However, in the foregoing improved light ring structure, the light illuminates the incident portion via the first incident surface to desire to decrease the quantity of the light source, and several notch for refracting or reflecting the light are set at one side of the periphery of the light-guiding ring, but the effect of light guide of the notch is still poor, resulting that the light cannot be evenly diffused. Therefore, the structure must still be improved.